A Mother's Love
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: Sally Jackson struggles to raise her son, but realizes the burden is worth it. Written for ShadowPalace/WindowChild 's contest. SallyXPercy


A/N: This is a fic about Sally Jackson, and her struggle to take care and raise her son, Percy.

This was meant to be in a series I was going to write, but I saw a contest, and decided to enter this one in it. Don't worry though, I'm still putting this in a series.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. In fact, this laptop isn't mine. It's my dad's O.o. All characters belong to Rick Riordan (THE GOD OF WRITING) unless I came up with them.

Anywho, I wrote this story for WindowChild/ShadowPalace 's contest.

* * *

His bright green eyes, his messy black hair, his charming face. It warmed her to know he was hers. He was her child, and she was his mother. She loved him, and he did too.

As the months went by, she had to get a better job, so that she and Percy would have something to eat, and a place to sleep at night. She would always come home tired, but she would look forward to the best part of the day; seeing Percy again.

He reminded her strongly of Poseidon, the man who left her with this beautiful, troubled child.

She would sometimes ask herself if Poseidon was really watching over Percy. The last thing he could do was send a lousy child support check- at least enough to support Percy. She could take care of herself.

But no. The man she fell in love with had other things to do- better things to do, than watch over his only child.

She sometimes resented the black-haired man, with green eyes, and a chiseled face. He wasn't helping at all, much less even sending a sign he was watching.

* * *

She couldn't find herself in the young boy's face. There was no sign that she was his mother, or that he was her son. Where was she in his little body?

Not the hair- not the eyes- and for sure, he didn't have her face. Maybe the smile? No- even as a little boy, Percy had his father's smile. Maybe....the bone structure? No- his cheekbones didn't match hers.

She would find herself staring at his little face, trying to find a sign, a small, itty-bitty sign, that she was his mother. Her eyes would tear up, and she would hold him tight, just to make sure he was there- that she was his. That none of this was a dream.

* * *

She would work late- very late sometimes, that it would be 10 pm before she could come back.

She would pay the baby sitter her daily payment, and she would fall onto the couch, exhausted.

By then, Percy would be fast asleep, breathing long, deep breaths. He looked so much like his father, that it would hurt just looking at him, remembering the face she saw so long ago- the person who'd left her with him.

She should've gone to bed every night, to get a good night's sleep, but she would find herself walking back to his room, just to watch him sleep. Sometimes, she would talk to him, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her. It was the least she could do after being gone all day. She didn't seem him much, and he didn't see her much, and sometimes, she would wonder if he would recognize her.

* * *

Those times they went to Montauk were blissful. Just the two of them.

She was away from her angry, high blood pressured boss, and he was away from well...never mind.

They would sit on the beach on a blue towel, eating some snack she brought.

"Look at the pretty ladies, Mommy!" he shouted, pointing out into the sea. She looked over at where he was pointing and smiled. "I see them, dear," she said.

The Nereids had come up to wave at them, and suddenly they started jumping, doing tricks, flips, and other things. It was amazing to watch. It was like they were putting on a show for them.

After some time, the Nereids waved again, and they began going back underwater.

They sat in silence, breathing the warm ocean air.

"What was Daddy like?" Percy asked, after a while. Sally looked at him, biting her lip.

She sighed, and stared out into the ocean.

"Your father was a nice man. He had black messy hair, green eyes, and a warm smile," she said, sticking her feet in the sand. Percy looked at her, and put his head on her shoulder.

"Where is he? What happened to him?" he asked. She froze, and her eyes began to water.

"I don't know, Percy. I really don't know," she said, trying to stop the tears from falling. She immediately felt bad for Percy. He didn't know what his father was like. He had no memories.

But maybe- maybe it was better if he didn't know him. It would be hard to explain why his father never visited, or why he couldn't see him. Maybe it was better telling him he was dead. Or lost at sea.

But she felt bad, knowing that Percy would never have a real father.

* * *

As Percy reached five years old, she began to notice things.

Bad things.

Percy was now a stalker magnet. She would take him to the park sometimes, and would sometimes see a man in a trench coat, staring directly at them.

They never went to the park again.

Percy began telling her that he saw people- scary people. She was beginning to worry. They were coming after him, just like Poseidon said they would.

* * *

"Percy," she called.

Percy, now six, came running out of his room, and suddenly stopped.

"Who's that?" he asked disgustedly. Standing next to her was her new fiance. Gabe Ugliano.

"This is Gabe, honey. Your new stepfather," she said nervously. Percy glared at Gabe, and Gabe glared back. She was suddenly scared, and wanted out. She wanted to tell Gabe to get out. But she couldn't, so she slammed a smile on her face and kept still.

"But Mom, Dad's still alive," he said coldly.

Gabe laughed, and she could smell beer.

"Kid, your dad's been gone so long, he might as well be dead. But I'ma here to take care of you an' your mom," said Gabe stupidly. Percy clenched his fists, his face a look of anger and dislike.

He looked at Sally, his gaze serious.

"I don't like him," he said, and ran to his room. She looked nervously at Gabe, who's pig-like face was as red as a tomato.

"Sally, your kid is a fuc-" he stopped, and took a deep breath. "He needs discipline. And I'll make sure he gets it. He needs me, in order to get a good life," he said coldly, staring after Percy.

_He doesn't need any crap from you._ ,she thought. But he was partly right. Percy _did _need him, in order to cover up his scent. She nodded. "I'll talk to him," she said, and walked to Percy's room.

The door was shut, and she could hear crashes and bangs on the other side.

She knocked on the door. Something crashed against the door.

"Go away you big, mean-" she opened the door, shielding herself from anything that might fly her way. Percy looked at her, and jumped on his bed, head buried in the pillow.

"Why are you doing this?!" he yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

She put a hand on his back, and he turned his face away from the pillow.

"I thought you said Dad was still alive! I thought you loved him! Why are you marrying this mean guy if you still love Dad?" he asked, his eyes tearing up. She sat on his bed, sighing.

"Percy, I _do _love your father- it's just- he's not here. And he's never coming back. I did this, because you need a Father, Percy. Everyone needs a Dad," she said, and he crawled on her lap.

"Do you even love him?" he asked, holding her hand in his two small ones.

She frowned, and wrapped her arms around him.

He turned around, and hugged her.

"Don't do this, Mom," he whispered. "I have to, Percy. It's the only way," she said, and she looked him in the eyes. "Promise me you'll be good. Promise you'll go along with this. One day, you'll understand," she said, holding his small hand in hers.

"I love you, Mom," he said.

"I love you, too, dear."

* * *

"Ms. Jackson, could we please see you on Monday after school? This is concerning your son, Percy," the school counselor had said a few days ago.

Sally went to Percy's school, like the counselor had asked.

She walked into the office, where Mrs. Hart, the counselor, was waiting. "Hello, Ms. Jackson. I'm Mrs. Hart, the school counselor," said the woman. "Hello," said Sally, and sat down.

Mrs. Hart clasped her hands together over the desk.

"So, what's this about?" asked Sally.

Mrs. Hart took out a stack of papers, and placed them on her desk.

"Ms. Jackson, your son, Percy is falling behind in class," said Mrs. Hart. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, he's progressing slower than the other children in reading and writing. But- of course, this may be just a simple change of environment. Some of the other children were more exposed to books before they started school," said Mrs. Hart.

Sally ducked her head, ashamed. Okay, so she didn't have time to read to Percy, and her stupid mess of a husband wouldn't read to him either. Was it her fault that she was working two jobs just to make sure that Percy didn't starve, or didn't have a decent place to live?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Oh no- I'm not accusing you."

_Yeah, right. 'Some of the other children were more exposed to books before they started school'? Ha, yeah, sure, you're not accusing me._

"But according to the school nurse, and the tests that we've run, it seems-- it seems that Percy has dyslexia," said Mrs. Hart. Sally gulped. This is what she was afraid of.

"You mean he won't be able to read, like, ever?" she asked, sadly.

"No, of course he'll be able to read. There are special courses he'll have to take, of course. But he can learn how to read. It'll just be harder for him, because his brain will mix up the words he is seeing. With the special classes, he'll be up to speed in no time. But children like him- they just hold up the class, you know? It might be better for Percy to go to another school that can focus on him," said Mrs. Hart.

_But children like him- they just hold up the class, you know?_ The words repeated in her head a million times, making her dizzy. Without thinking, she blurted, "My son is not stupid."

Mrs. Hart looked confused.

"I don't remember saying that."

"He doesn't need to go to a special school," she said, her voice dull and empty.

"You won't be helping him by not sending him. There are too many students in his class, and his teacher simply does not have the time to explain every little thing to him," said Mrs. Hart.

"No! I will read to him all the time! I'll help him at home! I know he can do it!" she pleaded. She couldn't afford something like special classes. There was absolutely no way. The counselor pursed her lips, considering it.

"Okay. But if Percy is not up to speed by the end of the year, he'll have to go," she said.

"Oh, thank you!"

* * *

But they did kick him out at the end of the school year, and she had to lie to Percy about what happened.

* * *

The next week, he had been diagnosed with ADHD.

* * *

"Mom, look! I can swim without getting wet!"

They were at Montauk again, while Gabe was at one of his poker games.

Percy, now seven, was laughing and swimming. He wasn't getting wet, and he could breathe underwater. She hoped that he wouldn't understand any of it.

She was sitting on a blue beach towel, watching him. She laughed along with him, her heart soaring as she watched her son smile, and laugh, and have fun.

"Look what I can do, Mom!" he yelled. He swam underwater, and burst through the surface, yelling and whooping, doing marvelous flips. He waded in the water.

"It's like that show that the pretty ladies put on for us!" he laughed. She smiled. "Yes, yes it is," she murmured to herself.

"I'm going to see how long I can stay underwater, Mom!" he yelled. "Percy! Don't stay under too long, okay?" she yelled back. He nodded, and plunged into the water.

She sighed, and reached for her book.

"He's a very energetic boy, isn't he?" a familiar voice asked beside her. She jumped and turned around.

Her heart leapt as she figured out who it was.

The black haired man with green eyes that wanted to make her a palace underwater. She froze.

Poseidon.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Is it a crime to visit family?" he asked, smiling. "You've been gone.... for seven years...." she whispered. "How can you come back?"

"I came to talk about Percy," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "Why?" Poseidon sighed. He sat down on the towel, looking out into the sea. "Percy....is a special demigod. His half-blood scent will be more powerful than any demigod's. He will be a monster magnet," he said.

"Magnet..." she whispered, scared.

He sighed again.

"Sally, you're doing an excellent job. You've protected him as much as you can, and have cared for him more than anyone else could. But soon, very soon, not even you will be able to protect him."

She looked at him scornfully.

"I know him better than you have. I've been taking care of him, because you haven't. I think I know how to raise my son," she snapped. Her heart ached, to hear herself speaking like that, but all of it was right. He never gave her a child-support check. He never gave them a sign he was watching. He didn't contact them.

Nothing.

"He's dyslexic. He has ADHD. School's are having a hard time handling him, and I just want to make sure he fits in, and is comfortable with the people around him. Send him to camp. You're getting hurt for him. I know why you married that disgusting mortal," he said, his eyes pleading. "Please send him to camp. It's better for both of you."

She shook her head, and he sighed.

"You're making a mistake. You're stubborn."

"Maybe that's why I like you so much," he said. He took a deep breath, and looked over to where Percy was playing.

"Are you sure? Have you thought about it?"

"I'm sure."

He nodded. "Okay. Goodbye, Sally," he said, and disappeared.

* * *

Percy turned eight. She was relieved he'd made it this far.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" she asked, as they sat down on the kitchen table. She noticed the troubled look on his face, as if he was ashamed of something. "What's wrong with me?"

She paused, confused.

"Huh?"

"Mom, I'm stupid," he said quietly, and her heart ached. She hugged him, her face buried in his black messy hair. "Percy, you're not stupid," she said.

"But Mom, the other kids say I am. They say it every day! If they say it that much, then it's true!" he insisted, pouting. She looked into his perfect sea-green eyes. "Percy. You are not stupid, no matter what the other kids say. You're special, in a unique way," she said.

"There's nothing special about me, Mom," he muttered, crossing his arms. "Yes there is. When you grow up, you'll do great things- great, great things. When that happens, you'll look back at the kids that called you stupid, and laugh, seeing them be jealous of you," she said.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes brightening. She smiled warmly at him. "Yes, really."

* * *

Percy was nine. He began to mature a little.

They were fighting again.

She and Gabe.

She'd finally given up, and ran to Percy's room. His face was full of shock, and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Her eyes spilled tears.

"Mom?" asked Percy.

She didn't respond, and continued crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he pressed, still engulfed in his mother's arms.

"Mom, you can tell me _anything_." he said, his sea-green eyes troubled. He looked towards the door, and realized what had happened. "Were you fighting again?" he asked, his voice low. She didn't say anything, but her silence gave him the answer.

"Mom. Run away. Far away. Don't worry about anything, not even me. You deserve better," he said, looking her straight in the eye, grasping her arms tightly. His expression was hard and demanding.

"Please. You know you should have better. Start a new life."

She shook her head wildly.

"I can't- I- I can't leave," she stammered, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

He gripped her arms tighter. "Mom. Please." She looked into his eyes, and found peace in the sea-green irises. "I'm not going to. I need you, and you need....him," she said, looking towards the door.

"No, I don't Mom," he said defiantly, looking disgusted.

She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm staying. Please don't fight with him. You don't need to get on his bad side," she said. Percy grinned. "Too late," he joked, and they laughed. It felt so good to laugh, the feeling spread through her fingertips, to her toes, filling her heart with joy.

This is how it should be forever, no matter what.


End file.
